One of the most common problems that a user of an air conditioning system faces is that of clogged condensate drain lines and overflowing drain pans which cause untold damage annually due to water flooding of structures. Typically, when this occurs, the owner or user of the air conditioning system must call a repairman to remove the blockage by disassembling the drain line and injecting compressed air into the line to remove the blockage. This may occur numerous times during the life of the air conditioning system and result in a costly expense for the consumer for the service call and repair. When left undetected, blockages in the drain line can cause water collected in a drain pan to overflow and damage walls, flooring and furniture.
Blockages are commonly caused by dust and debris from the drain pan that finds its way into the drain line and/or mold, algae and so forth growing in the drain line. These blockages can easily be prevented with routine cleaning of the drain line.
Therefore, a need exists for an air conditioning condensate drain line clean-out system that automatically cleans the drain line on a reoccurring basis to prevent blockages from occurring within the drain line.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Pat. References)5,964,238JunkinOct. 12, 19997,392,658Hardy, IIIJul. 1, 20088,475,603KaiserJul. 2, 20138,535,453GonzalezSep. 17, 20138,646,474PearsonFeb. 11, 20146,708,717CoogleMar. 23, 20048,840,729Herren et al.Sep. 23, 2014